48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
History: Team H
Team H is HKT48 1st Team. Currently (September 2019), the team has 12 members, Tashima Meru is the Captain and Shiroma Miru the co-captain. 2012 * March 4 - Team H is formed with 20 girls: Aoki Shiori, Ego Yuna, Fukushi Nao, Jin Jihee, Kadowaki Kanako, Kim Sohyun, Kim Yoojung, Kitano Ruka, Kumazawa Serina, Lori Thomas, Motomura Aoi, Naiki Kokoro, Park Soyeon, Sasaki Yukari, Shiroma Miru, Takahashi Juri, Tanaka Natsumi, Tashima Meru, Tia Hwang Cuevas, Ueki Nao ** Captain: Kadowaki Kanako ** Shonichi of Team H 1st Stage * December 23 - Ego Yuna graduated from HKT48 * December 29 - Ota Ayaka promoted 2013 * February 17: Senshuuraku of Team H 1st Stage * March 3: Shonichi of Team H 1st Waiting Stage * March 5 - Fukushi Nao graduated from HKT48 ** Jung Dabin promoted * June 20 - Kitano Ruka graduated from HKT48 ** Takeuchi Saki promoted * July 8 - Motomura Aoi graduated from HKT48 * July 29 - Sasaki Yukari graduated from HKT48 * September 13 - Ota Ayaka graduated from HKT48 * October 11 - Naiki Kokoro graduated from HKT48 2014 * January 11 - HKT48 Team Shuffle (Kadowaki Team H): Akiyoshi Yuka, Aoki Shiori, Ayana Shahab, Devi Kinal Putri, Hidaka Yuzuki, Jin Jihee, Jung Dabin, Kadowaki Kanako, Kim Sohyun, Kojina Yui, Park Soyeon, Shania Junianatha, Shannon Williams, Shiroma Miru, Tashima Meru, Yamada Juna ** Kadowaki Kanako chosen as the captain of the team ** Akiyoshi Yuka, Ayana Shahab, Devi Kinal Putri, Hidaka Yuzuki, Kojina Yui, Shania Junianatha, Shannon Williams, Yamada Juna transferred to Team H ** Kim Yoojung, Kumazawa Serina, Lori Thomas, Takahashi Juri, Takeuchi Saki, Tanaka Natsumi, Tia Hwang Cuevas, Ueki Nao transferred to Team KIV * February 24 - AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri (Kadowaki Team N): Akiyoshi Yuka, Aoki Shiori, Ayana Shahab, Devi Kinal Putri, Hidaka Yuzuki, Jin Jihee, Jung Dabin, Kadowaki Kanako, Kim Sohyun, Kojina Yui, Lu Jing, Park Soyeon, Saktia Oktapyani, Shania Junianatha, Shannon Williams, Shioi Hinako, Shiroma Miru, Tashima Meru, Wang LuJiao, Xiong XinYao, Yabuki Nako, Yamada Juna ** Kadowaki Kanako chosen as the captain of the team ** Devi Kinal Putri chosen as the co-captain of the team ** Saktia Oktapyani and Yabuki Nako promoted ** Lu Jing, Wang LuJiao, Xiong XinYao transferred to HKT48 (Team H) * April 17: Senshuuraku of Team H 1st Waiting Stage * April 23: Shonichi of Team H 2nd Stage * June 23 - Kim Sohyun graduated from HKT48 * October 30: Senshuuraku of Team H 2nd Stage * November 2 - Yamada Juna graduated from HKT48 * November 9: Shonichi of Team H 3rd Stage 2015 * May 3 - Hidaka Yuzuki graduated from HKT48 * May 27 - Ayana Shahab graduated from HKT48 2016 * March 30 - Senshuuraku of Team H 3rd Stage ** Nojima Kano promoted * May 4 - Shonichi of Team H 4th Stage * July 11 - Tashima Meru chosen as new captain of Team H (Tashima Team H) ** Shiroma Miru chosen as new co-captain * July 30 - Devi Kinal Putri and Kadowaki Kanako graduated from HKT48 * August 19 - Aoki Shiori graduated from HKT48 2017 * January 15 - Park Soyeon graduated from HKT48 * June 19 - Xiong XinYao graduated from HKT48 * July 29 - Wang LuJiao graduated from HKT48 * November 26 - Lee Soomin, Kosaka Nao, Obata Yuna, Praewa Suthamphong, Sakai Moeka promoted 2018 * March 22 - Shania Junianatha graduated from HKT48 * June 2 - Shannon Williams graduated from HKT48 * September 11 - Lu Jing graduated from HKT48 * November 26 - Ito Yueru and Watanabe Akari promoted 2019 * March 27 - Obata Yuna graduated from HKT48 * March 31 - Saktia Oktapyani graduated from HKT48 * May 28 - Jin Jihee graduated from HKT48 * July 9 - Jung Dabin graduated from HKT48 History]